bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Divine Dragon
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 51246 |no = 1668 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 191 |animation_idle = 136 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 63, 74, 85, 96, 107, 118 |normal_distribute = 30, 20, 16, 15, 10, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 63, 67, 71, 75, 79, 83, 87, 91, 95, 99, 103, 107, 111, 115, 119, 123 |bb_distribute = 13, 10, 9, 8, 7, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90 |sbb_distribute = 25, 20, 12, 10, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 93, 97, 101, 105, 109, 113, 117, 121 |sbb2_distribute = 14, 11, 12, 10, 13, 11, 15, 14 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96 |ubb_distribute = 20, 15, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126 |ubb2_distribute = 12, 9, 11, 10, 13, 9, 13, 10, 7, 6 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 2 |description = The Divine Dragon could be called the cornerstone of the Sealed Gods summoned by the Holy Emperor in the depths of history. The dragon's true origins are shrouded in mystery, but one fact seems certain: the Divine Dragon was present in the world of Valdroar from ancient times. Furthermore, scholars believe the dragon was granted a share of the Holy Emperor's power, and that the dragon now works to stabilize the worlds of its own will. One theory holds that Valdroar was the birthplace of many draconic races, and the Divine Dragon has devoted its life to the rebirth of the dragons who gave their lives to maintain order in that world. |summon = I have a duty to stabilize the worlds. I will grant you the power to achieve my goal! |fusion = This life force you give unto me still thrives in the cycle of life... In time, it will lead to the rebirth. |evolution = |hp_base = 5506 |atk_base = 2447 |def_base = 1736 |rec_base = 1611 |hp_lord = 7652 |atk_lord = 3398 |def_lord = 2414 |rec_lord = 2236 |hp_anima = 8544 |rec_anima = 1998 |atk_breaker = 3636 |def_breaker = 2176 |def_guardian = 2652 |rec_guardian = 2117 |def_oracle = 2295 |rec_oracle = 2593 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Blazing Inception |lsdescription = 50% boost to all parameters, 40% boost to Atk and 20% boost to max HP when 5 elements or more are present, 5% damage reduction from all types & 110% boost to Spark damage |lsnote = |bb = Primal Will |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, boosts own max HP, considerably boosts own Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Light types for 3 turns |bbnote = 10% HP, 100% self parameter boost & 100% parameter boost for Light types |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 29 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 430 |sbb = Heavenly Lexicon |sbbdescription = 10 combo powerful Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), additional 8 combo powerful Light attack, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, hugely boosts elemental damage for 3 turns & considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Light types for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 550% * HP / max HP, 100% Spark, 100% parameter boost for Light types & 100% elemental damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 10 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 31 |sbbdc = 10 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 8 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 8 |sbbmultiplier2 = 580 |ubb = Devaloka |ubbdescription = 12 combo massive Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), additional 10 combo massive Light attack, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns, adds all elements to attack for 3 turns & hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Light types for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1000% * HP / max HP, 180% parameter boost for Light types, 300% elemental damage & 300% Spark |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 12 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 12 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = 10 |ubbaoe2 = A |ubbdc2 = 10 |ubbmultiplier2 = 2000 |es = Dragon Seal Axis |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts elemental damage, raises max Atk value from 99999 to 130000 & 5% boost to all parameters |esnote = 50% elemental damage |evofrom = |evointo = 51247 |evomats1 = Light Mecha God |evomats2 = Light Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Light Totem |evomats5 = Light Totem |evomats6 = Dragon Mimic |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon |notes = |addcat = Sealed Gods |addcatname = Lukroar1 }}